plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 27
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |before = Far Future - Day 26 |after = Far Future - Day 28}} Difficulty With the combination of the low sun given and dangerous zombies, this is a very difficult level to overcome. Using E.M.Peach and Blover during the level can help, but this also means less sun for setting up defenses. In addition, there are very unexpected Bot Swarm attacks on the first column every wave. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 4 2 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 1 5 |zombie4 = 1 2 4 5 3 1 5 2 4 |note4 = First flag; 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 |note8 = Second flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 1 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies | Do not edit without my permission! *If you do have it, you may replace Banana Launchers with Missile Toes. Imitating E.M.Peach and Chili Bean is also useful. *Plant Banana Launchers on the first, third, and fifth row on the first column. This leaves 500 sun for E.M.Peaches, Chili Beans, and Blovers. *Priortize any high health zombies or groups, you may need to use Plant Food if zombies overwhelm you. Chili Beans can help destroy any zombies that sneak by. Do not use Chili Beans against robot zombies or you will lose 50 sun. *Blover if there are too much Jetpack Zombies. *When the "A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES ARE APPROCHING" message appears, prepare your Blover. If you mess up once, use an E.M.Peach and deal with the Bug Bot Imps quickly. Do not mess up twice, or you will spend too much sun.}} Created by *'Required plants:' **Spring Bean **Blover **Primal Potato Mine **E.M.Peach (optional) **Cherry Bomb (optional) *Plant a Spring Bean on any tile of the leftmost column and let's start. *Use Blover to clear out the first a few waves of Disco Jetpack Zombies, but since only one Plant Food is given at the beginning, don't use it too early. Wait until the first wave of Mecha-Football Zombies appear, then use the Spring Bean - Blover combo to clear out the entire lawn. A new Plant Food is received then. *Prepare for the Blover when "A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES ARE APPROACHING!" is shown, and plant it immediately when "BOT SWARM!" is shown to blow away the falling Bug Bot Imps. If you miss the shot, then plant an E.M.Peach to disable the Bug Bot Imps, and use Primal Potato Mine and Cherry Bomb to get rid of them. *Continue like the steps above. Note that for each wave, you can use the Primal Potato Mine to kill the single and very fast Rally Zombie, thus maximally delay the use of your Plant Food. *The Plant Foods received during the level should just be enough to complete this level. No premium content and lawn mower needed. Moon Snail's strategy *'Required plants:' ** ** ** / *Fill the first and third columns with Electric Blueberries, the second column with Celery Stalkers, and the fourth with nuts. *You shouldn't have to do much else aside from boost some EBs in the back to make sure they don't get eaten by imps. Just let your blueberries zap away the zombies. Gallery BF10FF27.png|By . Some superhuman reflexes could resulted in no loss of lawnmower Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 27 Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand